


Rising Like My Love

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, can i tag for wataru being That Dramatic Gay, i mean that's his character for the most part but y'know, smoochtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smooch-tober Day 2: Blowing a Kiss!Eichi receives a mysterious phone call and a gift.





	Rising Like My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Still going strong on that prompt list made by @negaverse_queer on twitter. Still reporting in as sleepy! But good sleepy. Can you believe that these gays are in love??? it's a miracle honestly.

Never let it be said that Eichi shies away from his work. It may be fun to occasionally eschew his duties in favor of seeing Keito digging that trench between his brows a little deeper, but for the most part, Eichi does the work he was elected to do, even if that means staying at school until the sun sets, lighting the sky a brilliant crimson. Even if that means that Eichi stifles his fifth yawn in as many minutes, feeling the familiar weight of lassitude draped around him like a cape.

His phone rings.

Eichi ignores it at first, until he sees the name on his screen. Wataru wouldn’t call without reason. But when he holds it to his ear, all he hears is… static? Wind?

“Wataru?” he answers, his brows drawing together. “What is it? Is something the matter?”

“Nothing at all is the matter, your Majesty!” Wataru’s resounding voice booms, crackling across the speaker. Eichi could probably hold the phone a few inches away and still hear him clearly, but he clutches it closer, closing his eyes to imagine Wataru nearby. It’s almost enough to tear through the haze of exhaustion that lingers around him. “This Hibiki Wataru merely thought to give you a gift!”

He cocks his head. “A gift?”

“I know I speak clearly! Of course I am giving you a gift! You should open your window, your Majesty.”

“My window?” Eichi stands. From where he is, he can’t see anything peculiar outside, but. It _is_ Wataru, after all. Carefully, he levers the window open, leaning out to feel the breeze on his face. Nothing below him or on the sill. “Wataru, what are you planning?”

There is nothing but static from the other end of his phone. Then, a quiet chime as it disconnects.

Eichi blinks and looks at the dark screen.

“Eichi!”

And he looks up because he can’t avoid the call of that voice, especially not when it give his name such depth of sound.

Wataru, hanging off the ladder leading up to his hot air balloon as it floats gently through the sky, blows him a kiss.

His knees suddenly buckle as heat floods his face, and Eichi is glad for his solid grip on the edge of the sill, since it’s the only thing keeping him upright now. It’s stupid. He’s overreacting, being so startled by such a display. Reaching out, he maintains eye contact with Wataru as he “catches” the kiss and bring it to his lips, kissing the soft creases of his own palm and wishing, suddenly, with an impetuousness that surprises him, that it was Wataru’s mouth instead.

Outside, Wataru breaks into a wide grin, clutching at his chest dramatically even as he soars higher, flipping into the basket with an ease that never ceases to be remarkable. “Keep fighting, Eichi! Until our time together comes for me to whisk you away into the sky!”

Eichi sighs and shakes his head. “Where does he even keep that thing?” he mutters as he turns back to his work, biting at the corners of his mouth to keep down his smile. His palm feels warm. He should really get these forms done sooner rather than later.

Wataru won’t tell if he slips out a little early. Besides, Keito enjoys having extra work, Eichi reasons as he slips out of the Student Council Room and down to the grounds, where a magician may be waiting to carry him into the sunset.


End file.
